Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{85}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $7$ $\sqrt{85}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{85}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{7}{\sqrt{85}}$ $=\dfrac{7\sqrt{85} }{85}$